Nada
by KanAncur
Summary: Hanabi dan Naruto, adik dan kakak yang berusaha menggapai mimpinya. Walau kehidupan mereka kelam untuk di jalani. SliceOfLife. Music, Romantic, Comedy, Family, AU. Typo.
1. Naruto

Aku bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuk dilihat, dianggap ada. Aku hanya ibarat setetes air hujan yang turun beserta tetesan lainnya.

Kehidupanku meski tidak bisa di bilang baik, juga tidak begitu buruk. Hanya saja, kesalahan selalu bertempat pada diriku.

Semua orang, entah itu keluarga atau orang lain. Mereka selalu membuatku jadi kambing hitam,dalam artian tersirat tentunya, bila mereka mendapat sebuah kegagalan.

Aku harus apa untuk itu? Apa aku harus berusaha agar mereka tidak gagal? Berusaha melakukan apa yang di maksud?

Sekolah, satu-satunya tempat untukku bisa tenang. Di kelas, atau di manapun penjuru sekolah ini.

Walau mungkin tidak akan lagi sekarang.

"Berhentilah bermalas-malasan dasar payah!"

Selama ini memang aku merasa tidak ada seorangpun di kelas ini yang menyukaiku.

Tapi baru kali ini juga ada yang tidak suka secara terang-terangan seperti ini padaku.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan malas.

"Kau itu pintar, tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tidak bisa membantu pekerjaan kita! Kita ini satu kelompok, kenapa kau hanya berdiam diri, dasar sombong!"

"Maaf? Bukankah tadi aku sudah memberi saran. Dan, aku sudah memberi peringatan jika ide yang kalian gunakan sekarang ini akan banyak kendalanya. Lalu sekarang kau bilang aku sedang bermalas-malasan?"

"Bukankah kau juga dari tadi hanya memegang kepalamu saat ide ini mulai mencapai hal buntu. Jangan memaksa aku untuk menghinamu, aku tidak mau melakukannya."

Dan selanjutnya sebuah pukulan melayang pada mukaku. Aku yang tentunya tidak terima, maju. Aku dan dia akhirnya terlibat baku hantam.

Sampai seorang guru menghentikan kami.

Kelas mendadak sunyi, orang-orang menatap kami saat kami di seret menuju ruang BP.

\--

Setelah berbagai nasihat dari guru, aku akhirnya di perbolehkan pulang.

Waktu kulihat sudah menunjukan pukul empat, aku berjalan menuju rumahku yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah sambil membawa sepucuk surat yang nantinya harus kuberikan pada orang tuaku.

Kali ini mungkin namaku akan hilang dari daftar keluarga.

Walau Ayahku baik padaku sih, aku bisa pindah ke rumah dia nantinya.

Sejauh mata memandang kulihat ada 3 motor menuju ke arahku.

Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini.

Ya, karena selanjutnya ketiga motor itu berhenti di depanku.

"Minggir."

Aku, yang sudah biasa mengalami hal seperti ini berusaha tetap tenang dan berusaha mengintimidasi walau kurasa tidak cukup untuk membuat mereka pergi.

"Kau harus membayar yang tadi."

Aku mengambil uang Dua Ribu dari saku celana dan melemparkannya pada mereka.

"Ini. Aku minta kembaliannya Tiga Ribu."

"Ini hanya Dua Ribu kau minta kembalian Tig- Ah teman-teman hajar!"

Dan selanjutnya, aku lari.

Meski aku bisa silat, menghajar mereka sepertinya bukan hal yang bagus. Lagipula belum ada jaminan kalau tidak ada yang bisa silat dari mereka.

Jadi sekarang aku lari, kemana? Ikuti saja jalan raya. Yang ku cari sekarang adalah tempat ramai.

Berlari dan berlari, melewati pertokoan,pertigaan, ataupun perempatan.

Untuk suatu alasan aku tidak berlari ke gang sempit. Alasannya, hm... kenapa ya? Mungkin karena itu sudah terlalu basi untuk adegan kejar-kejaran.

Pelarianku memang percuma, karena orang-orang yang mengejar ku mengendarai motor. Aku kalah cepat dan stamina tentunya.

Tapi sayangnya aku yang di kejar, jadi aku bebas menentukan kapan berbelok atau memutar balik. Kau tahu bukan maksudku?

Karena lelah akhirnya aku berbelok menuju gang sempit. Tidak ada pilihan, maaf bila ini terlalu basi.

Sudahlah aku harus lari.

Menyusuri gang sempit dan akhirnya keluar. Langsung aku berbelok ke arah kanan.

Tidak tahu tujuan sebenarnya aku berlari, yang kuinginkan adalah tempat ramai yang sesak.

Dimana itu?

"Tolong! Kyaaa!!"

Suara?

Aku langsung berhenti begitu mendengar suara yang meminta tolong itu.

Menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari sumber suara.

"Tolong! Dia mencuri dompetku!"

Di depanku ada dua orang yang berlari. Ke arahku tentunya.

Satu di belakang yang sepertinya berteriak minta tolong tadi. Dan di depannya, seseorang dengan jaket hitam sepertinya pencuri.

Dan kebetulan dia sudah tepat berada di depanku setelah aku selesai menganalisis. Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menendangnya dan membuat dia terjatuh.

Aku pukuli dia selagi dia masih berbaring, aku menahannya dengan tubuhku agar dia tidak bisa berdiri.

"Kau pencuri kan?"

"Iya! Ampun paman!"

Sialan.

Aku kembali memukul wajahnya. Karena emosi tentunya, dia itu lebih tua dariku kelihatannya, tapi dia malah memanggilku paman.

Setelah puas menghajarnya aku berdiri dan dompet yang si pencuri ini curi sudah berada di tanganku tentunya.

"Terima kasih. Sudah menolong, Nak."

"Sama-sama, Bu."

Orang yang mengejar si pencuri yang sepertinya orang yang di curi sudah ada di depanku.

Dia seorang perempuan, dari tampilannya sepertinya dia sudah ibu-ibu. Walau paras cantiknya masih terlihat.

Aku mengulurkan dompetnya pada dia.

Sambil tersenyum aku menatapnya.

"Kau?"

Dan, tidak seperti ekspetasiku, reaksinya terlalu berlebihan. Dia tiba-tiba diam sambil menunjuk wajahku.

Ada apa di wajahku?

"Menma!"

"Siapa?"

Tanpa peringatan, dia tiba-tiba memelukku. Aku yang terkejut tidak bisa menahannya tentunya.

"Kau masih hidup, hiks.."

Apa ini? Kenapa dia menangis?

Dia melepas pelukannya padaku, mengelap air matanya memandangku.

Dan dia kembali membuatku terkejut dengan pernyataannya.

"Ayo pulang, Menma."

Tersenyum manis dia mengatakannya. Walaupun senyumannya manis, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa memahami kata-katanya dari senyumannya yang manis itu.

Tunggu dulu, sadarlah Naruto, dia itu sudah tante-tante! Maafkan aku Tuhan!

"Apa kau tahu rumahku, Bu?"

\--

Terima kasih, sudah baca. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya.

Minat review?


	2. 1

Pukul enam sore, itu waktu yang di tunjukan jam tanganku saat ini.

Saat ini aku berada mobil, kebingungan tentang bagaimana seorang perempuan sudah agak berumur yang duduk di depan menyetir kini mengajakku pulang bersamanya kerumahnya.

Aku di culik? Meski sepertinya memang hal ini bisa di sebut penculikan tapi aku tidak akan kabur, atau menyelamatkan diri, sama saja sih makna keduanya. Aku berpikir mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk kabur dari rumah. Tunggu, jangan pikirkan paragraf ini, terlalu berbelit jika kalian perhatikan.

Aku sudah tidak tahan bersama keluargaku, jadi karena ini adalah kesempatan yang hanya bisa ku dapatkan satu kali saja, mungkin. Aku akan ikut kemana saja yang perempuan di depanku tuju.

"Menma, Ibu tahu kamu masih hidup."

Perempuan di depanku ini yang tadi- bagi kalian yang tahu, menganggapku adalah Menma, seorang yang kuduga adalah anaknya saat pertama kali bertemu.

Awalnya aku salah menanggapi kalau dia itu kebetulan tetanggaku yang aku tidak kenal. Tapi setelah itu dia bilang kalau dia itu Ibu ku. Aku tidak perduli sebenarnya.

"Maaf. Tapi, aku bukan Menma."

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara mesin mobil yang sedang beroperasi, atau suara klakson kendaraan yang berjalan di jalur sama denganku atau berlawanan arah denganku.

"Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?"

Aku menatap kasihan perempuan didepanku ini dari belakang. Setelah menangkap nada kesedihan dari pertanyaannya.

"Naruto."

Ada banyak orang tua yang sangat menyayangi anaknya, atau bisa di bilang semua orang tua itu menyayangi mereka selama mereka memiliki hati atau jiwa yang normal.

Perempuan di depanku ini adalah salah satunya, dari skenario ini aku analisis dia itu kehilangan anaknya yang bernama Menma dan kebetulan Menma itu mirip denganku.

Dengan perasaan senang lalu dia mengajakku naik mobil karena mengira aku ini Menma. Namun setelah aku bilang bahwa aku bukan Menma, dia terdiam, sedih, tak bahagia, merana, atau apapun itu yang tepat menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat dia tahu anaknya ternyata memang tidak dia temukan kembali.

Lalu, setelah berpikir agak lama akhirnya dia bisa menenangkan diri. Walau, masih terasa kesedihan yang sudah kubilang kutangkap dari nada bertanyanya padaku.

Tunggu, kenapa aku malah menarasikannya?

"Rumahmu di mana Nak, biar Ibu antar."

"Aku ikut Ibu saja."

"Apa?"

Tekadku sudah bulat, dengan memikirkan berbagai macam masalah yang mungkin akan kudapat jika aku pulang membawa surat undangan dari sekolah untuk hadir pada orang tuaku aku memutuskan akan pergi mengikuti perempuan di depanku ini.

Aku tidak bermaksud ingin dia menjadi orang tuaku lalu mengurus segala kebutuhan hidupku.

"Aku ingin bekerja di rumah ibu. Bekerja apapun, asal aku dapat makan dan tempat tidur. Tidak perlu mewah, asalkan terlindung dari hujan aku akan menerimanya. Boleh?"

Tidak tahu yang perempuan di depanku ini pikirkan, aku hanya diam memandangnya dari tempat duduk ku yang berada di belakang. Dia berpikirnya lama sekali.

Mungkin sudah sekitar sepuluh menit dari perkataanku tadi.

"Baik."

Dan tepat saat itu, mobil yang ku tumpangi berhenti. Perempuan di depanku ini berbalik, tersenyum menatapku.

"Kau akan bekerja sebagai Kakak yang baik bagi Hanabi."

"Eh? Pekerjaan apa itu?"

Menjadi seorang Kakak memangnya itu pekerjaan ya? Aku tahu memang menjadi Kakak itu tidak mudah.

Tapi, ini sangat aneh.

"Dan mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Ibu."

Aku terdiam, mengamati wajahnya. Senyuman bahagia yang dia perlihatkan, mengusik hatiku. Mungkin dia masih merindukan sosok Menma anaknya yang sangat dia senangi.

Tapi apa aku pantas bila dia anggap Menma? Apa aku akan memenuhi ekspetasinya? Aku tidak tahu.

Yang bisa kulakukan untuknya mungkin hanya menjadi anak yang baik untuk dia, Ibuku yang baru.

"Baik Ibu. Hehe."

\--

Melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah yang kuduga di tempati oleh Ibuku yang baru. Melihat segala sesuatu di dalamnya, penuh dengan warna biru.

"Ada apa dengan warna biru cerah?"

Penasaran aku bertanya pada Ibu. Mungkin tidak akan ku anggap aneh rumah ini bila hanya dindingnya saja yang berwarna biru cerah.

Segala sesuatu yang ada di sini tak lepas dari warna biru cerah, walau ada beberapa foto yang gambarnya bukan biru cerah. Tentu saja sih, untuk apa orang memfoto warna biru cerah dan menempelnya di dinding.

"Itu adalah warna mata Menma anakku. Warna matamu juga, biru cerah."

Tersenyum lagi dia memandangku, entah kenapa aku jadi gugup. Menggaruk pipiku dengan telunjuk dan menampilkan senyum yang pasti jika dilihat dari sudut pandanga dia senyumanku terlihat seperti orang sakit gigi.

Ibuku ini sangat cantik, aku harus berhati-hati. Hah...

Ibuku duduk di sofa, lalu menepuk tempat sebelahnya menyuruhku ikut duduk.

Aku pun duduk.

"Nama Ibu, Kushina. Kau juga memiliki seorang Ayah, namanya Minato dan Adikmu Hanabi."

"Keluarga yang ramai."

"Kenapa kau kabur dari keluargamu Naruto?"

Aku terdiam. Sudah kuduga maksud sebenarnya diriku ikut dengannya pasti akan mudah di tebak.

"Aku sayang pada mereka.Tapi, aku tidak tahan mendengar perkataan mereka."

"Begitu."

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Mungkin ini yang orang bilang senyum keIbuan, karena saat melihatnya aku merasa dia mengerti perasaanku dan aku merasa tenang karena itu.

"Ibu, aku pulang."

Seorang gadis, berjalan dari arah pintu masuk rumah ini, kuamati dia. Pandangan ku bertemu dengannya, dan anehnya dia tidak memalingkan wajahnya. Padahal pandangan para gadis di sekolahku selalu teralih bila bertemu denganku.

Dia membalas pandanganku dengan pandangan datar. Seolah dia hanya melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, tak terpengaruh.

"Hanabi."

"Siapa, Bu?"

Ibu memandangku lalu kembali memandang Hanabi tersenyum.

"Dia Kakakmu, Hanabi."

"Kakak?"

Aku dari tadi hanya duduk, dan diam-diam memperhatikan Hanabi. Parasnya terlihat manis walau memasang wajah datar.

Ingin rasanya aku mengelus kepalanya. Ahh, gemas!

"Aku tidak butuh seorang Kakak."

"Tapi aku butuh seorang Adik yang manis sepertimu, Hanabi."

Aku tersenyum padanya.

Tidak terkejut dengan pernyataanya yang menolak kehadiran ku, untungnya aku sudah terbiasa.

Tapi dia malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku makan dulu, Bu."

Dia berjalan melewati kami, menuju tempat yang kupikir mungkin ruang makan atau dapur.

"Mau Ibu suapi? Atau di suapi Kakakmu, Hanabi?"

"Tidak usah!"

Langkahnya terlihat di percepat.

Mungkin dia sangat lapar.

"Maaf barusan aku menggoda Hanabi. Hehe."

Menyebut seorang gadis, gadis yang manis di depan orang tuanya. Hal yang _extreme_ pertama kali kulakukan.

"Kau Kakak yang baik, Naruto. Terima kasih telah membuat Hanabi senang."

Dia malah tersenyum manis lagi kepadaku. Ayolah Ibu, jangan selalu yang manis yang kau perlihatkan. Bisa-bisa aku jatuh cinta padamu, tidak, aku bercanda.

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa? Dia senang melihatku, Bu?"

"Ya."

Pekerjaanku sepertinya mendapat awal yang bagus.

Lagipula aku tidak akan membuat catatan buruk di pekerjaan ku ini. Karena untuk suatu alasan, hatiku menginginkan melindungi Hanabi yang manis dengan sepenuh jiwa.

\--

Haha, Om raynoval. Maaf :v terima kasih sudah review.


	3. 2

Duniaku yang sekarang ini sangat merepotkan. Aku tidak bahagia di dunia ini, aku tidak kuat. Ya meskipun aku hanya salah satu dari milyaran manusia yang tidak bahagia.

Kalau aku bisa memilih, aku ingin mati dan terlahir kembali di dunia lain, walau aku tidak yakin dengan adanya keberadaan dunia itu. Tidak perlu menjadi sosok berbeda, yang kuinginkan adalah di dunia selanjutnya aku bisa mendapat adik yang imut.

Tunggu?

"Bangun! Ini sudah pagi!"

Suara siapa ini? Ah mengapa suaranya terdengar menggemaskan?

"Merepotkan, bangunlah!"

"Aaa!!"

\--

Pagi ini aku sarapan bersama keluarga baruku.

Memalukan sekali hari pertama aku sudah bangun kesiangan. Untung yang membangunkanku adalah adik imut baruku Hanabi, jadi aku tidak menyesal bangun kesiangan. Ya meskipun aku agak kecewa dengan cara yang dia gunakan.

"Sayang sekali ya Naruto. Kalau kau bangun lebih pagi mungkin Hanabi sekarang senang karena bisa di antar olehmu."

Ibuku, duduk di depanku tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan manis.

Mungkin sebenarnya dia kecewa padaku, ya anaknya bangun kesiangan memang suatu hal yang mengecewakan orang tua.

"Maaf."

Terlambat sudah, kejadian ini mungkin akan menjadi pemicu pandangan orang tua baruku padaku menjadi sama dengan pandangan orang tua kandungku.

Jika itu terjadi, mungkin aku akan diam-diam kabur dari rumah ini.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa."

"Terima kasih."

Dia tersenyum lagi setelah aku mengucapkan terima kasih.

Apa kau tidak tahu pesona senyuman manismu itu Ibu? Tolong jangan buat aku jatuh cinta.

Tidak, aku benar-benar bercanda tentang ini.

"Hari ini aku harus melakukan apa, Bu?"

Sangat canggung sekali sebenarnya yang kurasakan.

Bayangkan, tiba-tiba saja menjadi keluarga dari orang yang baru kau kenal dan tinggal di tempatnya. Aku masih merasa kalau aku bermimpi.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku? Sekolah hari ini tidak libur bukan?"

Tentang itu. Sekolah, salah satu tempat yang aku tidak mau datangi lagi selamanya.

Tapi, aku harus melakukan apa lagi?

"Aku tidak mau pergi ke sekolah lagi."

Aku menunduk, berharap Ibuku tidak memberikan kritik tentang apa yang ku putuskan. Walau semua orang tua itu mengharapkan anaknya sekolah dan menjadi orang sukses.

Haha, sangat lucu saat kata menjadi orang sukses itu kudengar. Tidak ada bukti pasti kalau bersekolah itu bisa menjadi orang sukses, walau aku tahu sih masa depan itu tidak ada yang tahu, jadi tidak perlu ada bukti sebenarnya atau malahan bukti itu sama sekali tidak mungkin ada.

Hehe, sebenarnya aku hanya malas saja pergi.

"Ibu tahu yang kau maksud itu adalah, kau tidak mau pergi ke tempat itu lagi."

Hah... Dia seperti dukun pembaca pikiran yang bagiku itu hal yang mengerikan.

"Tenang saja, minggu depan kau akan satu sekolah dengan Hanabi."

"Iya, baiklah Ibu."

Dengan semua keadaan ini tidak ada kesempatan diriku untuk membantah tentunya. Ayolah aku bukan orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih tentunya.

"Pagi Naruto, Kushina."

"Pagi sayang."

Ayahku menghampiri kami dan duduk di samping ibu setelah sebelumnya menyapa kami.

Ibu ku menjawab sapaan nya dengan senyuman manisnya itu. Aku? Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung.

Semalam kami sudah berbicara. Walau begitu aku sama sekali tidak bisa langsung merasa nyaman untuk menganggapnya benar-benar Ayahku.

"Maaf ya Naruto. Hanabi semalaman mengunci kamarnya."

Ayahku semalam sudah memberi tahu ku sebenarnya. Tentang Hanabi yang sepertinya malu bertemu denganku karena saat Ayah memanggil Hanabi, dia menjawab.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Dengan manis, setidaknya begitu kata Ayahku.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Hm, aku punya tips untuk mendekati gadis manis seperti Hanabi. Kau mau dengar Naruto?"

"Hm, boleh juga."

Ayahku ini ternyata berpengalaman soal mendekati gadis-gadis.

Ku lihat Ibuku menampakan raut kesal dan pergi meninggalkan kami tanpa mengatakan apapun setelah Ayah memulai sesi mengajariku beberapa tips.

Sepertinya Ayahku dulu seorang fvck boy. Haha.

\--

Kebingungan sekarang, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa hari ini. Aku juga jadi khawatir untuk hari besok mungkin akan sama membosankannya seperti ini, karena hari Senin yang Ibuku bilang hari aku masuk sekolah baru, itu masih dua hari lagi.

Hanya duduk santai saja aku di depan rumah. Di atas teras yang baru saja aku sapu, dengan maksud hanya untuk membuat aku nyaman duduk di sini.

Saat sedang bersantai Ibuku datang dari dalam rumah. Dia berjalan dan berhenti di depanku, menatap sambil tersenyum.

Ada apa sih Bu?

"Sudah jam pulangnya Hanabi. Tolong jemput dia Naruto."

Oh..

Aku melihat langit memang sudah nampak senja. Akhirnya aku ada kegiatan.

"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong dengan apa aku menjemputnya?"

Ibuku hanya tersenyum manis di depanku saat aku bertanya seperti itu.

Kenapa?

\--

Untuk hari ini aku merasa beruntung karena hari ini udara tidak terlalu panas.

Kau bisa tebak mengapa aku merasa beruntung karena hal itu.

Ibuku, kupikir senyuman manisnya itu menandakan hal baik, ternyata sebaliknya. Aku sekarang harus berjalan kaki menjemput Hanabi, yang sepertinya jarak sekolahnya dari rumah sangat jauh karena tadi pagi Hanabi menggunakan mobil untuk berangkat.

Tunggu? Bukannya Ibu punya mobil untuk menjemputnya ya?

Hah... Sudahlah, mungkin dia memang mengerjaiku kali ini.

\--

Setelah berbagai jalan kulalu akhirnya aku bisa melihat nama sekolah yang Ibuku tadi beritahu sebelum aku berangkat.

Aku saat ini sedang berdiri di samping gerbang, menunggu Hanabi tentunya.

"Menunggu siapa dek?"

"Ah, Hanabi adik saya pak."

Aku baru sadar ternyata ada orang di sampingku. Ternyata sekolah ini ada satpamnya juga ya? Bukan hal aneh sih.

"Oh, anak gadis yang manis itu?"

"Bapak tahu?"

Saat melihat Hanabi pertama kali aku sempat ragu kalau dia itu mempunyai kemampuan sosial yang baik. Dari caranya dia menyambut ku juga dari raut mukanya yang selalu jutek tapi manis, hehe.

Tapi ternyata dia cukup di kenal. Bahkan satpam yang seringnya melihat anak gadis yang bukan hanya Hanabi, bisa tahu saat aku sebut nama Hanabi padanya.

"Tidak."

Sialan, benar-benar sialan. Ternyata dia membohongiku.

Satpam di sampingku ini malah tertawa dengan lawakan yang dia buat sendiri.

Hah... Lama sekali Hanabi keluar.

"Ah, Hanabi!"

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Hanabi keluar. Kulihat dia bersama dua orang temannya, mereka bertiga menengok padaku setelah aku berteriak.

Raut muka mereka berbeda kecuali kedua teman Hanabi yang menunjukan raut muka sama sama bingung.

Yang berbeda adalah Hanabi. Dia nampak menunjukan raut muka kesal lalu berjalan menghampiriku.

Sepertinya dia tidak senang.

"Ayah bilang tadi akan menjemput ku. Jangan bilang kalau kau di suruh menjemput ku karena Ayah sibuk?"

Tunggu dulu, sabarlah dalam memberi pertanyaan Hanabi. Ya walaupun intimidasi yang dia lakukan terlihat menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Dia hanya menatapku tajam. Yang terlihat olehku tatapan manis yang lucu. Adiku sangat imut pemirsa!

"Hanabi, Naruto! Sini!"

"Ah itu Ayah!"

Setelah aku mengucapkan itu, Hanabi terlihat senang dan lalu berjalan pergi menuju Ayah yang ada di seberang jalan.

Aku pun mengikutinya tentunya, aku tidak mau berjalan kaki untuk kembali ke rumah.

\--

"Hahaha.. Maafkan Ayah, Naruto."

Karena kesalahanku sebenarnya.

Karena aku tadi terburu-buru berangkat ke sini tanpa menanyakan lebih lanjut pada Ibuku, aku malah mendapat kesialan ini.

Ternyata tadi saat Ibu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam adalah untuk memanggil Ayahku. Dan aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata aku hanya di suruh menemani Ayah saja.

"Maafkan aku, Kak Naruto."

"Eh?"

Apa ini? Tiba-tiba Hanabi bertingkah manis seperti ini? Dan juga, aku di panggil Kak Naruto olehnya?

Aku tidak tahan melihat kemanisannya! Dia meminta maaf padaku dengan muka berpaling yang bagiku itu sangat imut.

"Tidak apa-apa Hanabi, adiku yang imut."

"Jangan memanggilku imut!"

Walaupun ini sebenarnya bukan salah Hanabi, tapi Hanabi sadar kalau aku ke sini karena ingin menjemput dia. Ah sangat manis sekali.

Ayahku tertawa setelah mendengar Hanabi berteriak barusan. Aku juga ikut tertawa.

Hah... Menyenangkan ya punya adik yang manis?

\--

Haha...

Raynoval. Maksudnya apa Om? :v ga ngerti jelas aku. Makasih udah review.

Terima kasih.


	4. 3

"Selamat pagi Kak Naruto."

"Pagi, Hanabi."

Naruto, itu namaku. Umur 17 tahun, status lajang, bekerja di pabrik kelapa sawit yang terletak di sebelah selatan pusat Konoha di samping toko apotik yang tidak mau ku sebut namanya. Mereka tidak membayarku jadinya aku tidak mau menyebut nama toko itu.

Aku orang biasa yang mempunyai kehidupan yang biasa juga. Tapi aku mempunyai satu hal yang bisa ku anggap hal luar biasa.

Apa hal yang ku anggap luar biasa itu? Hm.

Seseorang yang bisa di bilang penyemangat hidup atau kuibaratkan pelangi ku dalam menjalani kehidupan yang penuh warna hitam ini.

Adik manis terbaik, Hanabi. Yang paling imut sedunia! Hal paling luar biasa yang ada di kehidupanku.

"Hari ini sesuai permintaan kakakku yang tampan, untuk sarapan pagi aku membuatkan ini untukmu kak. Nah, nikmatilah!"

Ini? Tidak mungkin. Hal yang sangat luar biasa tersaji di atas meja di depanku saat ini.

Dan apa itu? Aroma harum bertebaran di sekitar makanannya. Tidak salah lagi, INI ADALAH!

"Nasi goreng ala Hanabi!"

"Wahh! Keliatan enak sekali Hanabi!"

"Baiklah kakak, silahkan cicipi!"

Aku mengambil satu sendok makan nasi di tanganku. Kembali terhirup aromanya dari satu sendok itu.

"Selamat makan!"

Aku memakannya. Dan tentu saja ini terasa sangat enak.

"Sangat enak!"

"Hm..! Bukan apa-apa!"

Dia tersenyum dengan penuh semangat yang terlihat olehku sebagai senyuman gembira dari adik manis terbaikku Hanabi yang paling imut sedunia!

Ah, aku terlalu berlebihan sepertinya.

"Aku sangat bahagia kak walaupun kita sekarang hanya tinggal berdua saja di rumah ini."

"Aku juga, Hanabi."

Lebih tepatnya bukan "walaupun" tapi "karena" Hanabi.

"Aku mencintaimu kak Naruto!"

"Aku juga! Aku mencintaimu Hanabi!"

Kalimat itu tidak akan bisa menggambarkan seberap besar rasa cintaku ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Hanabi!"

Aku terus-menerus mengucapkan itu untuk meluapkannya, Hanabi-

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"DIAM DAN BANGUNLAH!"

"Eh?"

Mataku terbuka setelah mendengar itu. Tapi saat mataku terbuka ada benda melayang menghampiri wajahku,

Dan kegelapan yang selanjutnya kulihat.

\--

Setelah insiden pagi yang menyakitkan itu, sekarang aku sudah tiba di tujuanku dan terlihat di depanku saat ini pintu gerbang.

Pintu gerbang di depanku saat ini bagaikan sebuah pintu menuju kehidupan baru bagiku. Itu yang aku ibaratkan.

Melangkahkan kakiku aku berjalan melewati pintu gerbang ini, melihat-lihat isinya yang tentu akan seperti pada umumnya.

Gerbang ini adalah gerbang sekolah baruku saat ini.

Seperti yang ibuku katakan kemarin aku akhirnya kembali masuk ke sekolah menengah atas setelah aku kabur dari rumah asliku dan keluar dari sekolah ku sebelumnya-Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya aku menghilang dari sekolah lamaku.

Hah.. Untung saja sekarang aku punya adik perempuan yang bersekolah di sini juga. Itu sangat memotivasiku untuk sekolah tentunya.

Aku kini sudah di dalam, dan sekarang banyak orang yang menatapku. Raut mereka nenunjukan kebingungan, ada juga kelompok yang langsung tertawa setelah mereka melihatku.

Hey... Apa aku sudah mendapat kesan buruk di sini? Atau memang bakat melucu tersembunyiku keluar? Aku tidak berniat jadi pelawak sayangnya jadi tolong jangan menertawaiku kalian.

Aku abaikan mereka, melihat sekiling sekarang yang kulakukan. Aku sekarang harus mencari tempat yang di beri tahukan ibuku, dan tempat itu kemarin ada di sekitar wilayah kelas tahun kedua.

Karenanya sekarang saat aku melihat papan tanda kelas tahun kedua, akupun berjalan ke area sekitar itu. Sekalian juga mungkin bisa langsung berpapasan dengan wali kelasku nanti karena kami sudah bertemu kemarin.

Sesaat aku berhenti hanya untuk melihat pintu ruang uks, aku tidak tahu pasti kenapa aku ingin melihatnya. Namun naluriku memaksaku.

Hm.. Jika ada masalah sepertinya ini tempat kabur yang cocok.

Lama aku melamun sampai seseorang di sampingku menarik bajuku. Kulihat wajah dia mengerut kesal padaku. Ada apa?

"Ayo lewat sini! Jangan berpikir untuk melihat-lihat!"

Sesaat aku berpikir dan kemudian teringat. Ternyata sekarang aku sedang di temani Hanabi. Apa karena Hanabi di sini jadi orang-orang menertawakanku? Kalau iya akan kuhajar mereka.

"Ah iya maaf."

"Bisakah kau tidak merepotkanku lebih dari ini?"

"Hm. Hm."

Aku mengangguk. Merasa gemas dengan adik kecilku ini karena dari awal aku sudah menolak untuk di temani olehnya. Tapi ya kenyataanya meskipun aku sudah bilang aku sudah tahu tempat kepala sekolah berada Hanabi bersikeras ingin mengantarku sambil bilang

"Kau akan tersesat jangan biacara lagi."

Dan sekarang dia bersikap seolah aku yang memintanya.

Ah manisnya.

\--

"Hanabi boleh ku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa."

Terlau datar. Tolong Hanabi setidaknya tambahkan nada bertanya di kalimatmu, kau tidak mau di sangka sengaja menyakitiku bukan?

Saat ini aku sudah setengah jalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, Hanabi berjalan di depanku, meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin dia berjalan di sampingku agar hubungan kami tidak di kira aneh oleh murid lain. Kalau seperti ini cara berjalan kami aku jadi terlihat seperti menguntit dia.

"Menma itu kakakmu kan?"

Hanabi hanya mengangguk sambil bergumam. Ayolah lebih terbuka pada kakak mu ini adiku.

"Apa tiap kali kalian berjalan berdua selalu ada yang tertawa melihatnya?."

"Tidak. Kau hanya boleh bertanya satu kali. Jadi diamlah untuk sementara."

Tepat sebelum aku akan bertanya lagi dia melanjutkan seperti itu.

Dingin sekali, padahal baru minggu kemarin dia bertingkah imut. Hah.. Hilang sudah fantasy adik imut yang akan ku dapat.

Dalam diam kami sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ah Menma, syukurlah kau benar-benar berniat sekolah lagi ya."

"Ah, iya. Aku Menma, haha."

Baru saja aku ingat, diisekolah ini aku adalah Menma. Kakak Hanabi yang asli yang hilang entah kemana. Ya ini tidak membuat terkejut bukan? karena semuanya sudah di sebutkan dari dulu.

Aku jadi teringat lagi murid-murid yang menertawakanku, kurasa mungkin Menma adalah pelawak handal di sekolah ini. Hm, ya itu.

"Ya seperti itulah, silahkan kalian menuju ke kelas."

"Baik."

"Baik."

Kami berdua keluar dari ruangan itu. Kulirik Hanabi hanya untuk mendapati wajahnya yang marah. Tidak perlu ku bilang bukan? Menurut kalian juga pasti wajahnya malah imut tentu?

"Akting mu buruk sekali! Hal yang ibu khawatirkan ternyata benar."

Akting? Ah, maksudnya aku yang harus menjadi Menma ya?

"Itulah sebabnya aku di suruh terus mengawasimu di sini. Itu merepotkan jadi kumohon jangan di tambah merepotkan lagi dengan akting mu yang payah itu."

"B-baik."

Hiks.. Kupikir Hanabi itu _tsundere_ ternyata dia hanya tidak bisa menolak perintah ibunya. Meskipun memang hubungan kita belum sedekat itu, tapi. Sakit sekali. Hiks..

"Cepat ke kelasmu sendiri, pelajaran akan di mulai jadi aku tidak akan mengantarmu. Berhati-hatilah!"

"Oke Hanabi-chan."

"Jangan panggil aku Hanabi-chan!"

Setelah bilang itu Hanabi pergi.

Ah setidaknya dia mengkhawatirkanku bukan?

Akupun berjalan menuju ke kelasku berada. Berpapasan dengan murid lain dan mereka tertawa berbisik.

Haaa!! Kenapa ini seperti sekolahku dulu? Hm, meskipun ada yang berbeda sekarang, aku punya Hanabi di sisiku! Hm. Hm.

Aku sampai di depan kelasku. Aku bingung apakah aku harus mengatakan permisi? Karena kelas sudah di mulai sepertinya. Ada guru berkacamata sedang memegang buku berdiri depan para murid.

"Ah Menma. Silahkan masuk."

Untungnya guru itu melihatku. Aku lega meskipun aku heran, bukankah aku terlambat? Aku seperti di perlakukan seperti murid baru olehnya.

"Terimakasih Pak."

Ya sudahlah.

Aku memasuki kelas melihat sekeliling mencari bangku yang kosong lalu berjalan menuju bangku itu. Perhatian kelas menuju padaku. Apa ada yang aneh teman teman?

Aku pun duduk.

"Ya. Mari kita lanjutkan."

Tidak ada yang spesial, kupikir kelas ini akan heboh karena yang ku tahu Menma sudah tidak masuk sekolah selama beberapa minggu.

Apa karena menurut guru itu sudah biasa ya? Atau dia tahu kalau aku bukan Menma?

Ah ya aku tidak peduli.

\--

Kelas telah berakhir.

"Hey Menma. Bukanya kau terlalu lama absen? Aku merindukanmu tahu."

"A-apa?"

Seseorang yang duduk di depanku mengatakan itu dengan santainya. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba untukku jika harus berakting menjadi Menma, dan lagipula apa maksudnya dengan merindukanku? Menmalebih tepatnya.

Sekedar informasi orang di depanku adalah gadis manis. Ya, sekedar informasi.

"Kenapa kau terkejut? Aku kan pacarmu, itu hal biasa bukan? Tapi imut juga saat kau bertingkah seperti itu."

Dia tersenyum setelah mengatakn itu.

Pacar? AKU PUNYA PACAR? Ah maksudku, MENMA SUDAH PUNYA PACAR?

"Oh jadi begitu. Hahaha.."

"Hah? Kau kenapa?"

Ah tidak aktingku buruk lagi. Bagaimana ini?

\--

Next! 


End file.
